


ShockJack rights

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: My rights....my ShockJack rights [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: M/M, Shockwave might be a bit ooc but whatever, Shockwave misses his husband but won't admit it, he loves his children/drones despite not saying it, his kids miss their other dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: Me, writing this despite not actually seeing Cyberverse and looking up clips of ShockJack interactions: Ah, my brand.





	ShockJack rights

It was quiet in the lab, and Shockwave liked it that way.

There was no humming and soft laughter, no accidentally bumping into him and a servo on his lower back-plates overseeing his progress.

And there was especially no nosey scientists who hugged him from behind or babied the drones when he thought Shockwave wasn't looking.

So yes, Shockwave was 'happy' Wheeljack wasn't here anymore.

Because Wheeljack was not known to be quiet in the lab, Shockwave noted as he worked on his experiment.

No, Wheeljack was loud and bright and never seemed to be able to keep his EM field in check for anything or anyone.

Wheeljack was the complete opposite of Shockwave, and he couldn't help but miss that.

Yellow optic shuttering and finals ticking back for a klik, Shockwave sighed as he looked down at the experiment at hand.

It was one of the rare times where the scientist was stuck on a project, and would have annoyed him if he could still feel such an emotion.

Shockwave took a step back, servo curled into a fist as he took a look at it.

It was a new additional part that he was going to add to his <strike>children</strike> droids, a weapon that would add and amplify the effects similar to stasis cuffs. 

And while Shockwave knew deep in his processor that it was an easy thing to make, he couldn't help but think about the name.

Now, Shockwave knew well that not everything needed a name, despite Wheeljacks' attempts at just that. 

As long as the desired outcome happened the first and second time, then he declared it fit for use.

And for the first time in a while, Shockwave let out a sigh.

It was always Wheeljack that intervened his thoughts, invading his processor when he had no right to do that.

The other scientist had made his choice, no matter what Shockwave thought. 

A bubble of anger filled his chassis, but it was quickly paved over and Shockwave returned to finish up the weapon.

Shockwave voided his thoughts that invaded his processor, old emotions almost nearly forgotten until he felt something brush up against his leg.

Sparing a glance down, Shockwave stared at one of his <strike> children </strike> drones, who was looking up at him with was could be considered concern from her little EM field. 

"Yes, Corona?" Shockwave had at first hated that Wheeljack had taken it upon himself to name the drones, but he hadn't been able to stop using them even when the other scientist had left.

It also didn't help that Corona was one of the first drones he had built with Wheeljack.

Corona seemed to wiggle her aft a bit, before jumping onto Shockwaves' leg and began her climb onto his shoulder.

"Corona, desist. It is not logical for you to be right there." Shockwave intoned, but made no move to dislodge the drone from her destination.

Shockwave internally hated that Wheeljack had given Corona little magnets onto her pedes, but couldn't deny it's usefulness when she needed to spy for him.

But it was only logical for him to add the magnets to <strike>Coronas</strike>' <strike>siblings</strike> to the other drones as well.

Corona made herself comfortable on Shockwaves' back-plates, her warmth almost a comfort as he returned to his work.

And strangely enough, he was able to finish the weapon in record time.

Shockwave checked it over, his processor going over systematics and whatnot; until he felt Corona make a soft little mechanical whir in his audial.

"Corona, you may only stay there if you to not distract me." He replied, only for what sounded like a sassier whir in reply; and her little pedes to dig into his back-plates a bit.

Shockwave thankfully didn't sigh, tempted to ignore her until he felt pressure on both his legs now.

Looking down now, Shockwave sagged a bit as Jupiter and Cygnus looked as if they were going to join Corona on his back if he did not stop them.

"Desist, Jupiter, Cygnus. Your security rounds should have not been that fast." And he watched as Jupiter seemed to sulk and for Cygnus to make a faux jump in defiance.

And not for the first time, Shockwave cursed that he let Wheeljack have a servo in building their processors.

Now he had a group of little defiant things to look after...but strangely enough Shockwave felt something warm bloom in his chassis.

Something he refused to name, and internally deleted it from his processor.

"If you are not here to inform me of a disturbance, then tell me why you are disturbing me now." And to the guilt Shockwave tried to never acknowledge, the drones seemed to wilt a bit.

It didn't last as Jupiter lifted one of his pedes to point at the mounted chronometer on the wall above the exit, that Shockwave cocked his helm a bit.

"Ah, I did not realize." No wonder Corona was more defiant than usual, he had forgotten to fuel for a few joors.

It had come with deleting (most of) his emotions; one didn't feel hunger if they did not feel it.

But usually he kept an optic at his fuel levels; unless this time he had let time escape him once more.

"My apologies, Corona, Jupiter and Cygnus." <strike>His </strike> <strike> children </strike> The drones thankfully didn't seem to be angry with him, even if Corona gave a little almost exasperated whir and jumped down from his back to skitter to the energon station.

Shockwave watched her with a bit of fondness, as he was herded to a chair by Jupiter and Cygnus.

Cygnus jumped onto his lap, despite Jupiter's upset whir in reply, and nodded his thanks as Corona brought him a cube...and then promptly shoved Cygnus onto the floor with a huff.

Shockwave sighed, before intaking his fuel.

It was quiet, despite the whirs.

And Shockwave liked it that way.


End file.
